Various holders have been developed for storing electrical lines and the like. For example, UK Patent Document 2,145,393A discloses a cable reel including a hub and a resiliently deformable lip member to retain a cable wound on the hub. Other spools, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,540 include upper and lower extents that have central tube portions interconnected in an adjustable manner. U.S. Pat. No. 2,319,731 discloses a cord holder having shell portions that are telescopically engaged. Gomberg U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,731 discloses a bobbin for knitting yarn and the like having two members that are generally disk shaped, and can be moved between xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnormalxe2x80x9d relationships relative to one another.
One aspect of the present invention is a cable management spool for storing a length of cable. The cable management spool includes first and second rigid outer members that are movable relative to each other and define a gap of variable size therebetween. An intermediate member has at least one flexible flap, and the intermediate member is disposed between the first and second rigid outer members. The spool includes a spooling portion between the first and second outer members, wherein the spooling portion is adapted to have a length of cable wound about the spooling portion. The intermediate member is movable relative to at least one of the first and second rigid outer members, and the at least one flap substantially occupies the gap between the first and second rigid outer members to substantially conceal the length of cable.
Another aspect of the present invention is a cable management spool for storing a length of cable. The cable management spool includes first and second rigid outer members, each having an extension member and wherein the extension members are telescopingly engaged with one another and define a central spooling portion. A flexible member is disposed circumferentially about the central spooling member and has at least one flap member extending from outer peripheral edge of the flexible member. The flexible member is disposed between the first and second outer members. A length of cable can be pressed through the flexible member, and is wound about the central spooling portion.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a cable management spool including a pair of disk-like spaced apart housing members defining a gap therebetween. Each of the housing members defines an annular peripheral edge. A spooling portion extends between and interconnects the housing members, and the spooling portion is adapted to permit winding of a line about the spooling portion. An annular flexible flap extends across at least a substantial portion of the gap adjacent the peripheral edges of the housing members.